


练习室

by eatlianlian10



Category: Good - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 我兴 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatlianlian10/pseuds/eatlianlian10
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 5





	练习室

他是我的新学生。  
我是他的舞蹈老师。  
他歌唱得很好，身板却拉不开，公司最终把他转来我这里，让我好好教他舞蹈。  
这很难搞。  
他拉不开跨，柔韧度也不够，整个人跳起舞的时候就很僵，像机器人，但他若是肯学，肯定还是能练好，但练好之后恐怕就没有优势了。  
才十八岁还是十九岁吧好像，如果等到二十多点才出道，再优秀再有才华也敌不过小屁孩的嫩脸蛋。  
他倒是很用功，每天就在宿舍，食堂，练习室三个地点转，但进步还是慢。明年四月有个组合要出道，要是这样的话，他可能赶不上。  
我打了报告给公司，说可能有点困难，谁知当晚老板就打电话过来告诉我说:“不用急，慢慢教，公司也没打算让他现在就出道。”  
忘了说，这个公司还有一个子公司，名声却比总公司还大。  
因为子公司不搞造星，他们搞片，拍片的，成人片。  
上次从总公司挖人过去已经是两年前了，时隔两年，出了一个他，原因是什么。  
无非就是漂亮。这我倒是感觉得到，不同于其他练习生那种妆粉的美，他本身就长得极正，五官端正，性格还不了解，走路的姿态和整个人散发的气质都有那种高贵的天鹅样子，是旁人比肩不了的，内在实力也不输他人。  
这种人应属于舞台，而不该在很多人躺过的床上表演最基本的交配能力。

挂了电话后我站在天台抽了根烟，内心挺烦躁的，让他离开做个平凡人总比当个卖屁眼的强。  
“还练着呢？”我直接叼着那颗快燃尽的烟头走到练习室，双手插兜看着他。  
“嗯，老师好。”他跟我鞠了个躬，只穿着一件背心的他在弯腰那一刻准确地被我看到了胸前的两点春光。  
“你很差，别练了，收拾收拾东西滚蛋吧。”我退后几步将烟头按灭在门边的垃圾桶上，拿起地上的水喝了两口。  
“我正在试着变优秀。”他自视着我，被汗水湿透的刘海被他扎成小辫，那双平时泛着水的桃眼此刻正毫无感情地望着我。  
见我又要说话，他小步快跑到音响旁，调大了一点声音，然后若无其人地又开始练起舞。  
“啧。”性子傲有什么用，以后上了床，你是能继续这样傲着不让别人把鸡巴抽出来是吗。  
“别他妈跳了，和鸭子一样，要不要去浴缸里起舞。”我耐心也有限，这该算是我最后的劝告。  
“你算什么东西？”他终于停下来，转身面向我，“随意嘲笑别人的努力，你也配当个人吗？”毫无感情的波澜的语言仿佛在宣告着我滔天的罪行。  
如果你能知道你的未来，那么你现在，应该是努力去学着怎么用你的屁股去取悦男人的阴茎，怎么给别人口交，才会让人觉得舒服。  
“滚出——”话还未说完，突然颌骨一痛，我看到他朝我挥来一拳。  
我被打偏在地上，旋着角度看着他。  
他自找的。  
我站起来，直接冲了过去，拉住他的背心就往地上一甩，他被甩躺下，吃痛，仿佛感觉到我的怒气，急忙用手臂做了个格挡的姿势，我怒气未消，想还他一拳，却想到这一拳可能会让他少不少待客的机会，硬生生停住。  
这太无奈了，为了不让他以后好过所以我不动手，但是因为我不动手我现在又不知道干吗。  
恍然间我的大腿蹭到他的东西，顿时开朗。  
他还保持着那个手势，这样打下去的确不好，但却方便脱他衣服，一扯，他的白背心就被我从头撸下来。他疑惑地放下了手望向自己赤裸的上半身，又带着疑惑和眼底转瞬即逝的恐惧看向我。  
我没停下，手又覆盖上他的裆部，摸到他沉睡的一团，猜到他小，不懂事，于是咋咋呼呼地喊，像发现新大陆一样:“你硬了！？”  
“可这怎么会，你刚刚难道是在用公屏看黄片吗？还是练舞会让你兴奋，所以就算很差也还要练？”  
“没，我没有！”他慌了，眼神像只受惊的兔子，胡乱躲闪，“我没有看，练舞，练舞也没有让我兴奋！”  
可能是受他情绪的波动，我手里的这小团，开始有苏醒的迹象。  
“那是什么？不会，你是同性恋，对我有意思吧！”我跳起来，装作很害怕的样子，往后退了两步，装出惊慌无措的样子。  
“我，我没有，我没有啊！”他想凑过来，却看我一步步远离他，越来越越不知所措，那双眸子，又泛起水来。  
“可是，可是你真的硬了啊。”我装作很小心的样子，过去蹲下，一把将他的裤子连同内裤都拉了下来，“你，你离我远点！”  
“我，我不是，我没有，我没有！”他很慌，明明可以拉起裤子遮挡，他却慌乱得忘了，堪堪拿手遮住。  
事情越来越有趣了，他慢慢地在硬起来，而我的速度比他快。  
我可以直接强迫他，但这没什么意思。  
有些金主在这做过事，好像还放了药在这里，我记得，是在这个柜子里。  
“那个，好像以前也有过这样的事情发生。”我的样子让他觉得我也在为他想办法，“这有药，你吃两颗看看，能不能，把那压下去。”我递给他两颗。  
他急忙接过，就着口水就吞下了，然后死死盯着自己的阴茎，等待着他如愿垂下。  
真是神了，有外人在，他居然还能这么单纯无知地看着自己的东西，我猜等会要是真下去了，他还得开心地拉着我说“你看，它下去了。”  
这样清纯好骗的人，大床也可以成为他的舞台。  
那是春药啊，笨蛋。  
我走到一边靠墙坐下，解了裤带，开始准备等会的事宜。  
他的眼神慢慢迷离，也不再关心自己的鸡巴到底软下去没有，慢慢躺下，手掌开始摸上他还软软的乳头，摸了没一会，两颗乳头就挺立起来了，他的手又开始渐渐下移，拂过小腹，来到硬起来的鸡巴部位，却没动作，只是在周围虚晃。  
时间在流逝，药性也越来越强，他重要忍不住坐起来，双手正要摸上去的时候，猝不及防看到了离他不远的我。  
我带着审视的目光看着他，他好像被我吓着了，再没有动作。  
“过来。”  
他低头看了看自己的阴茎，然后四肢着地爬了过来。全程一直低垂着头，好像他犯错了。  
“你——”  
“对不起，对不起，对不起……”他面前的地板落下几滴水，好像哭了。  
鉴于刚刚他的表现我并不想安慰他，只是继续着我刚才的话。  
“你把你最近练的舞给老师演示演示吧。”  
他抬起头，不明白。  
“哎。”处男就是麻烦。我伸手抓过他的鸡巴，随意握了握，果然他马上就射了，我用食指刮了一点，涂到他后面的洞上，“让我看看你的跨能拉到什么程度了。”  
“坐到老师的鸡巴上。”  
他红了脸，眼神闪着无辜，却还是乖乖跨坐到我身上。  
“转身，我不想看到你一副痛苦的表情，这都练不好的话，还留在这干吗呢？”  
他乖乖背过身去，站起，鞋袜早已脱去，双手撑着地板，慢慢拉直大腿坐下去。  
我的龟头对准他的穴口，他却迟迟下不来，我不知道他是下不去还是不肯下，双手掐住他的腰，用力往下一按。  
“呜！”他本身的重力几乎全依靠在他屁股里的这根鸡巴上，双腿还是不能一下拉这么开，现在可能麻了，所以才吃得这么深。  
严师出高徒。  
“腿麻了就用手撑着动，还要老师自己动吗？”  
他短暂的停歇后，开始撑起手臂，缓慢地上下幅度抬动着。  
慢死了。  
我直接把他按地上跪趴着操他，太慢了，没有一点快感可言，就算是他吸得紧也没用。  
呜，呜，呜，他一直在那低声喘着，跟猫一样。这时候就是你发挥你好嗓子的时候，还不叫？笨不笨。  
“老，老师，呜，对，对不起，嗯……”  
对不起什么，打人？下面起反应？舞蹈不好？还是知道自己没有做爱经验，让人不爽了？  
“屁股抬高，腰往下塌。”我看着镜子里他的样子。扶着镜子前的杆子，整个身体都踏下去，唯独屁股抬高的样子。  
“做得很好，奖励内射。”我射进去的时候，他整个人都在抖。  
我拍拍他的脸，把人拉起来，放到音响上，又开始一轮新的操干。  
“收音的设备呢？”我目光搜寻着，没看到话筒，只能重新拆一个。抽出鸡巴的时候带着精液体液混合物，他的穴口没人堵上，精华慢慢流出来，搞脏了音响。  
“没鸡巴了也不知道堵上？搞脏了你负责吗？”我拆开包装纸，又把鸡巴插了回去。  
“拿着话筒，把他放到你屁眼这来。”他乖乖听话，把话筒移到这里，片刻后，抽插声被放大，环绕着整个练习室。  
“你嗓音那么好听，不用来叫床用来干嘛？”我一记深顶，希望他明白我的用意，不浪费天资。  
“嗯，呜哼……好，好大……”  
不够浪。  
“你说，大鸡巴操得我好舒服，骚屁股想喝大鸡巴的牛奶。”我脑子里开始搜罗。  
“大，大鸡巴操得，很舒服，呜呜呜，骚屁股，骚屁股，想喝牛奶……想喝，呜呜呜啊……”  
“叫声老公。”嗓子好的叫床就是不一样。  
“老公，老公，想吃老公的大鸡巴……”  
“你妈的，艹，啊……奖励第二次内射，但因为刚刚把音响搞脏了，所以老公不艹你了。”我抽出来，声音很冷。  
他要是懂了，就喂牛奶。  
“对不起，对不起……”他慌乱地看向自己留着浓精的穴口，连忙四处看看，看到手中的话筒后，赶紧插了进去。  
“我知道错了，老公可不可以再操操我……”他趴下来，高翘起屁股，把话筒对着我。  
“可以。”话筒声音很大。  
我帮你上最后一节课，希望你到了子公司，能变得炙手可热。


End file.
